Les dragons aussi ont des sentiments
by tu vois les cailloux
Summary: UA vikings. Merlin est un dragonnier mais son fidèle Kilgharrah n'a pas l'air content. Bonne lecture! Arthur/Merlin


**Disclaimer : La série Merlin appartient à la BBC et How to train your Dragons n'est pas à moi non plus.**

**Pairings : Arthur/Merlin et Lancelot/Guenièvre**

installation: Si vous avez déjà regardé la série de « Dragons » avec Harold et Krokmou, vous n'aurez aucun mal à situer ce village viking. Ici, bien entendu Uther est le chef et Arthur bien qu'étant son fils n'a rien à voir avec Harold. Merlin est Seigneur des dragons et, depuis peu et grâce à lui, les Dragons vivent en paix avec les vikings et les jeunes du villages sont pour certains devenus des dragonniers. Les dragons ne parlent pas. Au fait Arthur à 19 ans et Merlin et Gwen 17.

Voilà pour mieux comprendre ! Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira !

**Les dragons aussi ont des sentiments**

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Kilgharrah ?

Le dragon rugit à l'attention de Merlin et se retourna, lui montrant son dos et sa queue qui battait l'air furieusement. Merlin soupira.

Depuis ce matin, son dragon l'ignorait et lui grognait dessus lorsqu'il voulait le toucher. Il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas blessé mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

Arthur arriva dans l'arène sur le dos d'Excalibur. Il sauta de la selle de son dragon bleu argenté et s'approcha de Merlin qui semblait ennuyé. Il lui claqua les fesses et le garçon aux cheveux de jais sursauta en émettant un petit cri.

-Arthur !

-eh bien tu en fais une tête Merlin ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le dragon doré du menton qui avait craché des flammes à son arrivée.

-J e ne sais pas... Kilgharrah refuse que je le monte ou même que je le touche simplement ! Il n'a aucune blessure et ..ah ! Tu vois ?!

Le grand dragon s'était envolé d'un battement d'ailes violent.

-Je vois. C'est toi le Seigneur des dragons, il allait bien jusqu'à maintenant ?

-oui ! Il était même très affectueux ces dernières semaines...

Le garçon semblait dévasté. Après tout Kilgharrah faisait partie de lui, et savoir que celui-ci n'allait pas bien, voire même qu'il le détestait lui faisait énormément de peine.

Le blond lui entoura les épaules de son bras et l'embrassa.

-Je suis sûr que cela lui passera.

Merlin marmonna et gêné, l'embrassa à son tour en se blottissant un peu plus contre son petit ami. Il savait que ce n'était pas tout les jours, et surtout en public, qu'Arthur se montrait si attentionné. Cela venait sans doute du fait que la nuit précédente, ils avaient consommé pour la première fois leur amour.

-Arthur, tu ne voudrais pas me réconforter un peu plus, chuchota-t-il dans le cou du blond en le lui embrassant.

Arthur sourit.

-Je croyais que que tu ne voulais plus que je te touche ?

-J'ai menti

-hm

-ça m'a fait bizarre de sentir encore ton...enfin tu vois …, rougit-il , et finalement c'est ...agréable...Arthur ! Tu vois bien que je m'en sort pas tu pourrais m'aider !

-Mais tu es adorable quand ton flot de paroles cessent et que tu bafouille.

-Arthur, appela une voix d'homme.

Lancelot arriva en courant vers le couple l'air paniqué.

-Arthur ! Merlin ! Kilgharrah est en train d'incendier ta maison, en s'adressant au fils du chef.

-quoi ?! Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes d'une même voix.

-Venez vite ! Ton père veut le tuer !

Merlin blêmit.

-Allons-y ! Merlin monte derrière moi.

Lancelot courut chercher son propre dragon qui était dans l'arène, tandis qu'Arthur hissait Merlin derrière lui. Puis ils s'envolèrent vers le village.

Kilgharrah était posé sur le toit enflammé de la maison du chef viking et rugissait devant les guerriers qui essayaient de le contrôler.

Excalibur se posa et Arthur descendit laissant son dragon bleu argenté à Merlin qui redécolla pour aller raisonner son propre dragon. De son côté, le blond finit par faire entendre raison à son père. Uther était furieux mais accepta de laisser faire le jeune dragonnier, et ordonna qu'éteindre le feu était la priorité.

Kilgharrah en apercevant Merlin s'enfuit vers les montagnes et Merlin le prit en chasse. Le dragon finit par se poser dans une prairie et se mis en position de défense.

Le garçon descendit d'Excalibur et se rapprocha en douceur de son dragon, de son ami.

-Mon beau, calme toi. Ce n'est que moi. Calme.

Le dragonnier tendit la main en direction du dragon qui s'agitait.

Finalement, Kilgharrah encra son regard dans celui de Merlin et s'approcha pour coller son museau à la main fine. Le jeune homme sourit et entoura la grosse tête de ses bras, la caressant.

-Tu m'as fait peur..., que se passe-t-il Kilgharrah? Tu n'es plus heureux d'être avec moi ?

Comme pour le contredire, le dragon colla sa tête à Merlin ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

Le dragon d'Arthur vint se placer contre celui de Merlin, pour lui témoigner aussi son affection puisqu' apparemment c'était le moment. Kilgharrah grogna vaguement, le laissant faire.

Puis, Merlin grimpa sur son dragon et, suivi d'Excalibur, repartirent à l'arène. Il faisait désormais presque nuit, et après y avoir laissé les dragons repartit au village. Il vit la maison du chef du village et donc celle de son amant aussi et baissa la tête se disant qu'il allait devoir payer pour ça.

Le brun entra dans la grande salle, qui était également la taverne, où il savait qu'il retrouverait Uther ainsi que ses amis. Une fois la porte franchie, Arthur l'attrapa et le conduisit devant son père.

-Père, Merlin est revenu.

-Bien. Cette créature s'est-elle calmée ?

-euh, oui Chef, il se trouve dans leurs quartiers dans l'arène et j'ai également ramené Excalibur, le dragon de votre fils.

Arthur lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

-Bien. Je vais être indulgent et gracier ton dragon pour cette fois. Seulement, s'il récidive, je me verrais dans l'obligation de l'exécuter est-ce clair ?

-Oui Chef. Cela n'arrivera plus, dit-il un éclair de panique dans les yeux.

-Pour ce qui est des dégâts, j'en conviens que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Merlin parut étonné et Uther s'expliqua.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir mon fils pour se justifier à ta place. Il m'a dit que ton dragon agissait de manière étrange depuis ce matin. Bien, maintenant hors de ma vue.

-Oui. Merci Chef.

Merlin se hâta de rejoindre la table où il avait vu Guenièvre, Lancelot et Léon assis. Arthur le suivit après avoir dit un mot à son père.

Guenièvre prit la parole la première.

-Alors comment va Kilgharrah ?

-Mieux. Je l'ai enfermé dans son enclos au cas où il voudrait faire d'autres bêtises.

-Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ait réagit comme ça..., pensa la jeune fille.

-En tout cas merci Arthur. Pour Uther.

-C'est normal que je veuille garder mon idiot de petit ami en vie.

Merlin sourit tendrement au blond et posa discrètement une main sur sa cuisse pour le remercier avant de la retirer sachant que celui-ci n'était pas trop câlin en public.

Gauvain, Elyan et Perceval arrivèrent à leur table en apportant des chopes de bière à leur amis.

-Ah non pas pour toi Merlin! Voilà du lait pour mon jeune ami qui n'a pas encore l'âge de boire! Fit Gauvain en riant.

-Et pour toi aussi petite sœur! Du bon lait chaud! Ajouta Elyan en posant une chope de lait devant Guenièvre.

-C'est ridicule ! Se plaignit Merlin.

-Ce qui est ridicule c'est ton lézard jaloux, lança Gauvain sans se départir de son sourire. Brûler la maison d'Arthur !? C'est trop fort !

-Mon léz...dragon est parfaitement dressé contrairement au tien.

-Attend pourquoi jaloux, fit Léon.

-Oui explique toi, demanda Arthur. Tu as une supposition qui expliquerait le comportement de Kilgharrah ?

-N'est-ce pas évident ?

Elyan et Perceval hochèrent la tête en riant.

-Les gars ! Et Guenièvre ! Ma belle tu n'as rien remarqué ?

-Ce n'est pas ta belle Gauvain, signifia Lancelot.

-Tu vois Merlin ! Kilgharrah agit comme Lancelot. Tu es la petite amie de ton dragon et quelqu'un marche sur ses plates bandes. Toi, Arthur. Lui et toi vous vous battez pour la même femelle.

-Je ne suis pas une femelle !

-oh si !

Le brun conclut sa phrase en buvant une bonne gorgé de bière. Léon et Lancelot le regardait avec des yeux rond, Guenièvre semblait réfléchir tout comme Merlin. Quant à Arthur il éclata de rire et rapprocha sa chaise de son amant instinctivement.

-C'est ridicule ! Comment un dragon pourrait être amoureux d'un humain ?

-Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit Arthur, fit Guenièvre, mais je pense que Gauvain, et je ne le redirais plus jamais, à raison.

Gauvain se redressa comme un paon sur sa chaise. La jeune fille continua :

-Ton dragon n'as jamais était très affectif avec Arthur et même s'il n'est pas son dragonnier. Quand pense-tu Merlin ?

-C'est vrai, et ça expliquerait pourquoi il était si affectueux ces derniers temps...toi et moi,Arthur, avons commencé à nous fréquenter à peu près au même moment où il s'est montré câlin...Pourtant,il doit savoir que je l'aime quand même. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir laissé de côté ou quoi que se soit.

Merlin retrouva sa mine triste :

-Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi ce matin il a fait ça alors qu'hier il était doux et calme ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça lui passera, le rassura Lancelot.

-Tu sais ce qui a changé cachottier ! Dit Gauvain en le poussant du coude.

-Quoi ?

Elyan rigola dans sa barbe et Lancelot lui le sermonna du regard.

-Gauvain c'est du domaine du privé.

-Vas-y parle ! Ordonna Arthur.

-Eh bien toi et Merlin avaient baisé, chuchota-t-il. Et je suis quasiment sûr que c'était la première fois...

Merlin devint rouge pivoine et Arthur laissa échapper un sourire fier avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux.

-Et comment le sais tu ?

-Tu ne nie pas.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je.

Le brun sourit.

-J'habite la maison en face de la tienne. Je sais tout.

-On vous a vu ce matin devant chez toi et on a compris que Merlin avait dormi chez toi. On a supposé que vous l'aviez fait, expliqua Elyan. Pas vrai Lance ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Lancelot qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

-C'est ce que vous avez supposé.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais à 6H du matin avec ces idiots ? Demanda Arthur

-Gauvain cuvait et on l'a ramené avec Elyan.

-Bien ! Fit soudain Merlin, ce qui s'est passé ne vous regarde pas. Si c'est ce qui se passe avec Kilgharrah et qu'il a senti ce ...changement alors je vais aller arranger ça.

-Que compte tu faire,questionna Léon.

-Arthur vient avec moi ! Je vais aller le voir et lui présenter ce crétin comme un ami et pas une menace.

Arrivés à l'arène, les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent avant d'entrer dans l'enclos de Kilgharaah. Le blond avait attrapé le poignet fin de celui à la peau pâle et le serra contre lui.

-Amour

Merlin frémit au surnom qui annonçait d'autres mots tendres et ne pu empêcher un de ses plus beaux sourires de s'installer sur son visage.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de créer des problèmes avec ton dragon.

Il inspira et reprit :

-Mais s'il y en a, saches que je refuse de t'abandonner, quitte à ce que ma maison brûle tout les jours. Je veux rester avec toi.

-Moi aussi Arthur.

Puis il s'embrassèrent avant d'entrer dans l'enclos. Le dragon doré était couché et se releva en voyant que le fils du chef suivait son dragonnier. Il rugit.

-Chut calme toi. Nous sommes tout les deux venus te parler.

Kilgharrah les regarda en s'installant pour les écouter, ayant compris ce que son ami voulait.

Après des explications, parfois sans queue ni tête de Merlin, le dragon s'adoucit et parfois même sembla regarder le blond avec amusement.. Finalement quand les humains rentrèrent chez eux, après plus d'une heure, le dragon calme se recoucha et pensa que peut être il ferait des efforts avec le crétin blond qui aimait Merlin. Enfin seulement si Merlin était heureux.

Fin


End file.
